<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Red by vampire_goddess113</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453890">Blood Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_goddess113/pseuds/vampire_goddess113'>vampire_goddess113</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Choking, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking, Spit Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_goddess113/pseuds/vampire_goddess113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat wants Louis to come back to him. Louis agrees, but under...certain conditions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you really want me to come back?” said Louis, glaring at Lestat.<br/>
“Yes, more than anything!”<br/>
“Hm…” he said, brushing a lock of silky black hair behind his ear.<br/>
“I might, but under...certain conditions.” Lestat raised an eyebrow.<br/>
“Like what?” A devious smile spread across Louis’s face, exposing his fangs.<br/>
“I get to punish you.” Lestat said nothing and blinked. Then, his brow furrowed.<br/>
“I was drugged, stabbed, and dumped in a swamp! Haven’t I been punished enough?!”<br/>
“You’re also responsible for Claudia’s death. Clearly, you’ve learned nothing.” Silence fell between them. Lestat avoided Louis’s gaze, staring at the ground. Eventually, he met Louis’s eyes.<br/>
“What would this punishment entail?” Louis grinned again.<br/>
“Well, I would inflict a  little pain on you, use your body for my pleasure, maybe degrade you a little…” The bulge in his pants grew as he said this. Glancing down, he noticed the same in Lestat.<br/>
“Ok” Lestat said.<br/>
“Punish me.” Louis grinned.<br/>
“If this gets to be too much for you, say the word ‘red’. Ok?” Lestat nodded.<br/>
“Now, get on your knees!” Louis ordered.<br/>
Lestat knelt. Louis laced his fingers through Lestat’s golden locks and sharply pulled back, eliciting a yelp.<br/>
“Open your mouth!” he commanded. Lestat obeyed. Louis leaned forward and spat in his open mouth. Lestat closed his mouth and swallowed it.<br/>
“Good boy” said Louis, with a sadistic smile. He pulled Lestat off his knees by his hair and dragged him to the bed. He threw him down and climbed on top of him, straddling him.<br/>
“Is that it?!” Lestat asked mockingly, a playful grin on his face. “Doesn’t seem like much of a-” Louis cut him off with a sharp slap across the face. Grabbing Lestat’s neck with one hand, he used the other to slap him again.<br/>
“Don’t you defy me again!” he shouted, his grip on Lestat’s neck tightening.<br/>
“This is only the beginning. Now, shut up and take your punishment!” Lestat choked and gasped, a fearful look in his eyes. Louis placed his other hand on his neck and choked him harder, and harder, until he was sure the defiance had left him. Finally, he released him. Lestat panted as Louis dismounted him. Louis sat down on the edge of the bed.<br/>
“Strip!” he ordered.<br/>
“All of your clothes, off, now!” Lestat sighed and reluctantly stripped naked. Grabbing him by the hair, Louis dragged him over his knee and gave him a good smack on the ass. Laughing at Lestat’s cries of pain, he gave his hair another tug and spanked him again. Pulling his hair harder, he leaned down and whispered “I bet you’ll make a great fucktoy”. He laughed at the fear in Lestat’s eyes and released his hair, giving his ass another good slap.<br/>
Grabbing Lestat by the hair once again, he pulled him off his lap, throwing him on the ground. Before he could get up, Louis used his boot to push his face into the ground. He chuckled at Lestat’s predicament.<br/>
“Look at you, under my boot where you belong. Such a good little sub!” he said.<br/>
“I bet you want my cock, don’t you?” he scoffed.<br/>
“Yes!” Lestat answered.<br/>
“Tell me how bad you want it. Beg me for it!” Louis ordered.<br/>
“Please give me your cock!” said Lestat. Louis turned his boot, eliciting a weak moan from Lestat.<br/>
“You will address me as Master, got it?”<br/>
“Yes, Master” Lestat said weakly. Louis smirked.<br/>
“Now, keep begging. I didn’t ask you to stop.”<br/>
“Please give me your cock, Master! Please! I need it so bad!” he said.<br/>
“Where do you want it? Your mouth or your asshole?” Louis asked. “Anywhere! Either one! Just give me your cock, please Master!” Lestat pleaded. Louis smirked at him, his begging making his boner grow.<br/>
“Mon Dieu! You are such a little bitch! Look at how disgusting you are, getting hard from me insulting you!” he exclaimed, noting Lestat’s growing hard-on.<br/>
“You’re pathetic. You’re weak and pathetic!” Lestat whimpered, saying nothing. Louis smiled sadistically, showing off his fangs.<br/>
“But, if you so badly want your Master’s cock, I guess I’ll give it to you…”<br/>
He removed his boot from Lestat’s face. “Get up and get on your knees!” he demanded. Without a moment’s hesitation, Lestat pulled himself up to his knees, looking up at Louis. Louis unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick.<br/>
“You want my cock so badly, so can have it in your mouth. Now, suck me!” he commanded. Lestat slid Louis’s foreskin back and obediently sucked him off. Louis moaned softly, looking him in the eye.<br/>
“That’s a good fucktoy,” he said, holding Lestat’s hair. Lestat reached up and gently fondled his balls as he sucked. Louis moaned louder.<br/>
Lestat then pulled his mouth off Louis’s cock. Louis slapped him across the face.<br/>
“You filthy fils de pute! I didn’t ask you to stop!”<br/>
“I’m sorry, Master” said Lestat sheepishly, avoiding Louis’s gaze. Louis grabbed his face with both hands and thrust his cock back in his mouth. Lestat grabbed his cock by the base and sucked it once again.<br/>
“Oh, putain, you’re so good at this! Don’t you dare stop!” Louis exclaimed. Lestat diligently continued sucking.<br/>
“If you keep going...if you bring me to the point where I cum, I’ll let you take my cock in your ass.” Lestat’s eyes widened. He sucked faster, looking at Louis with lust and desire burning in his soft grey eyes. He smiled around his cock as Louis groaned in pleasure, taking it in just a little deeper. Louis held Lestat’s hair tightly, moaning and swearing under his breath.<br/>
“Oh merde! I think I’m gonna cum!” Lestat sucked even faster and deeper.<br/>
“Stop!” Louis commanded, using Lestat’s hair to pry his mouth off of him.<br/>
“I’m not gonna cum just yet. I want to fuck your ass, and cum inside you. Now get on the bed, and get on all fours!” Lestat eagerly obeyed. Louis knelt next to him and spat his forefinger. He slipped it into Lestat’s asshole, and then added his middle finger. He fingerfucked him slowly, making Lestat moan. He pulled out his two fingers and spat on his asshole, then slipped three in.<br/>
“More, Master! Please!” Louis laughed.<br/>
“You want more? Mon dieu, you’re so greedy! But keep begging, it pleases me,” he said, fingerfucking Lestat at a tantalizingly slow speed.<br/>
“Please give me more, Master! Fuck me harder! Put your cock in my ass please!”<br/>
Louis slapped his ass with his free hand and continued fingerfucking him.<br/>
“It doesn’t sound like you really want it,” he said sardonically, followed by a laugh.<br/>
“Keep begging me, you pathetic whore.”<br/>
Lestat moaned in desperation. “Please put your cock in my ass, Master! Please! I need it so bad!” Louis laughed at his begging and fingerfucked him faster.<br/>
“I want you to fuck my ass and in me, Master! Please! I need it more than anything else!” Louis withdrew his fingers from Lestat’s ass with a satisfied smile. Kneeling behind him, he stripped off all of his clothes, and pulled out a bottle of lube. He quickly lubricated his cock. Holding Lestat’s ass, he slowly slid his cock inside.<br/>
“Oh putain, I forgot how thick you are!” cried Lestat. Louis slapped his ass.<br/>
“Shut up, you greedy little bitch!” He slowly began to thrust. He reached forward and grabbed Lestat’s hair, yanking his head back. His thrusts gradually sped up. He used his other hand to slap Lestat’s ass as he fucked him. Suddenly, Louis pulled his cock out of his ass. Grabbing him by the torso, he flipped him onto his back and slid his cock in. He thrust harder and deeper, pinning Lestat’s wrists above his head. He leaned down and bit Lestat’s neck. Lestat growled in a grotesque mixture of pain and pleasure. Louis drank the blood from him, their heartbeats syncing up as the pleasure mounted. Releasing his wrists, Louis pulled his fangs out of Lestat’s neck, pushing Lestat’s mouth towards his.<br/>
“I want you to suck the blood back out of me.” he growled, thrusting deeper into his asshole.<br/>
“Suck my blood and I’ll come back to you, and this time, you will be mine.” Lestat sank his fangs into Louis’s neck and drank. Louis howled as the pleasure reached his peak. The whole world seemed to disappear into oblivion as he climaxed, blowing a huge load inside Lestat. His body shook, wracked with unbearable pleasure. Lestat’s body shook with him, his pleasured screams muffled by Louis’s neck. Finally, he pulled his fangs out. Panting and gasping for air, Louis pulled his cock out of Lestat’s ass and dismounted him. He collapsed next to him. Louis and Lestat stared into each other’s eyes.<br/>
“You’re mine, now” Louis murmured, blood running down his chin. Lestat smiled and kissed him. They each tasted each other’s blood as they kissed, tonguing each other’s mouths. Louis broke away.<br/>
“But I must say, you’re not supposed to enjoy a punishment like that.” Lestat smiled once again.<br/>
“Then maybe I need more punishment.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>